Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Today terabits of information on virtually every subject imaginable are stored in and accessed across such networks by users throughout the world. Much of this information is, to some degree, confidential and its protection is required. Not surprisingly then, various network security monitor devices have been developed to help uncover attempts by unauthorized persons and/or devices to gain access to computer networks and the information stored therein.
Network security devices—also referred to as sensor devices, sensors, sensor products, security devices, and other similar names—largely include Intrusion Detection Systems (IDSs), which can be Network or Host based (NIDS and HIDS respectively). Other network security products include firewalls, router logs, and various other event reporting devices. Due to the size of their networks, many enterprises deploy many instances of these devices throughout their networks. Each network security device has a clock by which it tells time. However, these clocks may be out of synchronization with respect to each other.